Guardian Blades
by orlock22
Summary: In the days of old, Team Magma and Team Aqua were run by two families of great power. The Oakenheart family and the Blackstreams. What happens when king Franklin's two sons are exiled for not sharing the same burning passion for destroying the oceans? Will Derek and Laverico Oakenheart stop their corrupted father and the Blackstreams? Or will they just be caught in the middle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its orlock. This story is the newer version of The Lost Blades. I wasn't satisfied with the way it was going or how it started and I just decided to start anew. I had started Lost Blades without the intentions of making it a full on story. I have changed mind and I with the help of Riverlightillusion, a truly gifted writer, am going to make this a bright and shining story! Read and review! Tell me if you guys like the change to the story or if you hate it. Tell me how I can fix it! I am looking for 5 characters. PM me your idea if you want a character in the story!**

_Guardian Blades Chapter One: The Great Story_

Waves of heat washed over my body. I looked into the bright glow of the forge. The blade I have been working on sat in the coals. I pulled it out and laid it across the anvil. I hammered the blade, shaping it. When I finished shaping the blade I threw it lightly into the water troth. The hiss of cooling metal sounded as it dropped into the troth. "It is finally done Faindal. I have finished my first blade on my own." I said as I pulled it out of the troth. My Blaziken Faindal looked at the blade and cawed in approval. I held the handle and looked into the blade. I saw my reflection in the mirror finished blade. My long black hair and bright emerald eye shone. My other eye bore a scar and I kept it covered.

I looked up at my Blaziken smiling. "Think it will please father?" I looked the straight blade up and down. The handle was perfectly woven with iron wire. The handle fit the hand of the user. The blade was razor sharp and could cut the feathers off of a Scarmory and was crafted of the finest steel obtained from a killed Steelix. The family stone was built into the pommel. A bright firestone that was polished to perfection. "Father told me I could hear the family story today if I finished my blade and it was acceptable. I can not believe today I get to pick my role in the family guild." Faindal cawed happily while I put the blade in the black iron sheath. "Let us head to father and present the sword."

I stepped out of the forge and looked up at the castle. Castle Oakenheart stood tall and beautiful. The sun shone off the polished stone walls. Stained glass windows littered the walls of the castle itself. The castle donned flags bearing the Oakenheart family crest, oak leaves burning with a black M behind them. The M looked as if it was created of drying magma. The Oakenheart family was the highest family in the Magma guild. My brother Laverico and I were to be the successors for Magma. My brother was to be the next guild leader. I was to his second in command. I looked at the large walls that surrounded our large castle grounds. The walls had been here for many generations. Beyond our walls was the town of Lavaris.

My family has ruled over the town for years, the town slowly accumulated around our castle. I followed the cobblestone walkway to the castle doors. The guards saluted me and opened the doors before me. The throne room laid directly beyond the doors. The ceiling rose high above me. Tapestries of ancient battles accented the long room. The two thrones sat In the back of the long room. A large forty person table stood directly center of the room. My father sat in the throne while he spoke to his captain.

I approached them while my Blaziken followed behind. I knelt before my father. "Send the thirtieth platoon to Aquaris immediately. I will not let Aqua get the upper hand on us! We will get the field advantage!" Father yelled while he slammed his fist down on the armrest of the throne.

The captain glanced back at me and saluted the king. "Sir." He rushed off down one of the long hallways that lead to the rest of the castle.

The king looked down at me. "Rise, my son."

I stood and bowed to my father. "Father, I have finished the blade you requested." Faindal walked forward and knelt before the king offering the sword.

The king took the blade and unsheathed it look at the blade. He gazed at the glistening firestone. "My son, you have created a masterpiece fit for my own hands! You truly are ready to hear the ancient legend and the story of our family. Take this blade as your own. Wear it as a sign of your power." He handed Faindal the sheathed blade.

Faindal walked behind me and put the blade on my belt. "Thank you father. Will we be staying in here for the story?"

My father scratched at his head. He removed his crown and set it on the corner of the throne. "Walk with me my son. We are going to walk the castle garden." He led me behind the throne to the doors to the gardens. He opened the doors and let them swing open fully. The smell off roses filled my nose. My father walked out and spread his arms. "What better a place then here to tell you this magnificent story?" I looked at the rows of roses and other flowers. The true beauty of the place left me in awe. I watched as the sun sank below the tree line leaving the sky a pure golden color. He led me to a canopy of grape vines. We sat on a bench below the vines. "It all starts with the great prophecy of the legendary Groudon." My father spoke as if he has told this story a thousand times.

"Groudon is ruler of land. He is the creator of the land. The land is what gives us life, it is what we live on. Land is what Pokémon live on. Everything relies on land in some way. Groudon controls the lithosphere. He is the lithosphere in a way. His rival Kyogre controls the oceans and seas. He is the legendary that tries to cover the earth in water. Kyogre fights with Groudon and tries to flood us completely. We represent Groudon. The guild is based around him. Our rivals, Aqua guild are focused around Kyogre. They want him to flood the earth and fill this planet with water. Kyogre controls the hydrosphere. He is it in a way just like Groudon is the lithosphere. We are the yang to their yin. Our goal in life, the reason we were put here, is to awaken Groudon and defeat Aqua guild. This planet needs more land. We are slowly taking up all the room. We will succeed and fill this planet with land and never have to see the oceans and seas ever again!"

I looked to Faindal. He bore the same confused look I did. 'We need water to live... We need the oceans and seas. Without them there would be no rain to water the land and produce vegetation.' I kept my thoughts to myself knowing I could risk exile if I spoke them aloud. 'Does Laverico share the same vision as father's clouded judgment?' "You are right father! We must bury Aqua and destroy the water!"

My father patted my back. "Strong words my son, I know you will be a strong captain and be invaluable to your brother. Go see him, he should be in the forge working on his armor. Tell him of your becoming a full Magma!"

I stood and bowed to my father. 'This is not right at all...' I walked down the dirt path as I kicked pebbles. 'I can only hope Laverico is wiser than father.' I walked farther down before going under the archway that led out of the castle's garden. I made my way to the forge. I looked around the forge hearing the ringing of a hammer shaping metal.

I turned the corner to see my brother. He stood at the anvil shirtless while sweat washed down him. He was working on a metal ball. "Laverico!"

He looked up at me. "Hello brother. I see you are wearing a sword. I assume father told you the great story?"

"Yes.. He did."

Laverico looked at my distraught reaction. "You don't agree with father's view do you?" he said while he hammered more on the sphere.

I looked at the sun while it sunk below the trees. "It just doesn't seem right. We need both the oceans and the land to survive. How can someone want to destroy one side?" I shook my head a little at the mere thought of a world without water.

Laverico looked up at me. The hammer halfway to the forge. "Careful what you say brother. Father would not be pleased to hear you say such things."

I looked at Laverico sternly. "But what if father is wrong?! We need water just as much as the land. We need them both equally!"

Laverico laid the hammer down looking behind me. "I agree with you fully brother." His face bore sadness. "I am sorry father, but you are wrong."

My face sunk in fear. I turned slowly to see father in the doorway. He held a suit of armor. His face was contorted in rage. He threw the armor aside and stormed up to us while he spit curses. "How can you be my sons!? My sons are supposed to be filled with the same Aqua hating rage I possess! You two are a disgrace of this family! You do not deserve to bear the name Oakenheart! Get out of my sight! Don't ever come back!"

I fell to my knees while tears poured down my face. "Father please don't do this!" I begged him on my hands and knees. Faindal stood in shock watching everything unfold but he prepared to protect me.

Laverico picked me up from the ground. "Get yourself together!" He smacked me across the face. I stopped crying but looked at him while I choked on tears. Father stormed off sometime while I cried in the floor.

Laverico grabbed his sword and hooked it to his belt. He sounded a low whistle. His Sceptile came running in from the garden. "Sceptile, we are leaving. You know what to do." His Sceptile ran off. "Come brother, we have to go." He said it softly. He felt the same pain I did.

"How.. How can we just leave?" I said while I looked down fighting back the tears that burned my eyes.

Laverico crouched down and lifted my face up to his lightly. "You have to be strong. There is no point in crying over what we can't change. It is just us now brother, I will keep you safe. You're sixteen now, you are a full man. We can do this." He smiled weakly trying to reassure me. "Come on now."

He helped me up and I ran to Faindal and hugged him. "Will you come with me? You do not have to Faindal, I know it is better here." Faindal hugged back and cawed loudly. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. "Will you get Sara for me?" Faindal nodded once more before he ran off.

I looked to my brother again. "Where will we go now..?"

Laverico grabbed a bag. "We will go to Sharley. I have a friend there that can help us until we get back on our feet." He started to fill the bag with items to help on our long journey.

I sat and waited for him to finish. Faindal came running back. He carried a tiny Riolu in his arms. He set her down and she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked up to me with a smile and hugged my legs. "Hey there Sara. Want to go on a adventure?" The little Riolu jumped up and down while she nodded her head in yes.

Laverico walked back up to me. "Ready?"

I nodded and sadly said, "Yes.. I guess I am."

Laverico ruffled my hair. "Come, little brother, Sceptile is waiting at the back gate."

We walked quietly in the dark. Faindal carried Sara on his shoulders while she yipped happily. 'It must be great be so young, so oblivious.' I thought sadly. I looked at the castle and gardens. 'I will never see this place again. My home.' I felt the tears as they started to sting my eyes and I wiped them away. ' No I have to be strong, for Faindal and for Sara. I have to keep them safe now.' We walked up to Sceptile and the gate that loomed behind him. I turned and looked back at the castle's gardens before I walked out of that gate for the last time.

**Author notes: I can not thank Riverlightillusion enough for the help he has given me with this story from plot ideas to fixing basic grammar mistakes. He is helping me get my plot to come together in a perfect way. I recommend every person that reads this story to read his story Ashes. It is one on my top three favorites on fanfiction. His story is well written and addicting! Thank you guys for reading remember to leave a review or even just PM me. Remember I still need five characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had stuff going on. I promise to get another chapter out this week sometime. Thanks to Riverlightillusion for being (being) my awesome Beta reader for this chapter! I couldn't do this without you man!**

_Chapter Two: Denial_

"Derek."

I silently walked, oblivious to everything around me.

"Derek!" Laverico shouted at me.

"Huh? What?" I looked back at Laverico, who by now was tired and worn out. Faindal and Sara lagged behind with Sceptile. We had walked for a day and a half. We were all exhausted by the constant moving. Sara slept on Faindal's shoulders as she cradled his head. I looked down. "Oh... Sorry."

Laverico caught up to me and hugged me. "It is going to be alright, brother." He tried to get me to smile at him.

I looked past him in the direction we came. "I know. Soon father will send for his Rapidash riders to bring us back home. We just have to wait him out. Father couldn't really banish us could he?." I smiled and looked back into Laverico's sad eyes.

"Derek... Father isn't sending anyone for us. We are on our own now..." He looked down. The first tears he had cried since we left were leaving his eyes.

I watched the tears drip into the dirt below him. The truth finally sank in. "We... We are alone...?" The tears that threatened to fall burned my eyes. I shook Laverico's arms off. "No..." I backed up slowly. "He is coming!" I screamed before I turned around and ran into the tree line.

Laverico stood up quickly. "Derek! Come back!" Laverico sat watching as I disappeared.

I ran and ran. The branches and bushes smacked my face and arms as I pushed through them. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, a trail of sobs followed behind me. Sight eluded me in the darkness that was falling over the forest. I just had to get away.

I kept running. I started to stumble, my feet losing purchase on the forest floor. I stumbled one last time before I crashed into a clearing. I saw the ground coming up to greet me and closed my eyes. I never felt the pain of hitting the earth.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was inches from landing on a large rock. I was pulled up to my feet. I looked back at my savior to see a green bug-like Pokémon. It looked at me with understanding eyes as I hugged it and cried into its chest.

I sat like that for a while. I cried into the Pokémon's chest with its sword like arms carefully draped around me.

"Derek!" Laverico cried as he called out for me. He came stumbling into the clearing and looked at me. The green Pokémon put me behind it and prepared to protect me. Its bladed arms glistened dully in the moonlight.

I slowly lowered one of its arms, careful of the blade. "Its alright. He is my brother." It looked at me and nodded lowering its other arm. "I am sorry for running off like that brother... I just didn't want to believe we were really on our own..." The Pokémon stepped up to me and crossed a blade across its chest.

"What?" It stomped its leg down and gave a small growl. "You want to follow me?" It nodded and cried in agreement.

Laverico walked up with tears staining his eyes. "We need to keep going. Faindal and Sceptile are waiting."

I nodded and we slowly made our way back to the road. We walked for a few days in silence, the green Pokémon refused to leave my side. Faindal refused to leave the other as he tried to prove his loyalty.

When we finally reached the small town of Sharley we looked rugged. We were covered in dirt and grime. My tunic had a hole in the back from the green Pokémon catching me in my fall.

Laverico pointed to a house on the outside of town. It stood tall with a few windows here and there. It was a large house made of cobblestone. The age of the house showed in the vines growing on its walls. "That is Braiden's house. Come, we are almost there."

We walked around the wall to the large cottage. A man about eighteen years old ran around the yard while he played with a large Pokémon. It stood on four legs and was snow white. It had a large crescent moon shaped horn that branched out of the side of its face. It was purple like the Pokémon's skin.

My Pokémon and I waited for Laverico as he walked up to the man. The man had hair like his Pokémon's. He had a few scars on his face. He was large with muscle that strained against the leather armor he wore. Laverico walked up and grabbed the man's hand before being pulled into a friendly hug.

"Laverico, it has been too long. What brings you back here?" Braiden fixed his gaze behind Laverico to look at me and my Pokémon.

Laverico waved us up. I walked to stand beside my brother. "Well... Father finally learned of our beliefs. He got enraged and told us never to come back."

I felt the threat of tears approach and looked down quickly to hide them. Braiden rubbed his chin. "I know what will make you feel better. Derek, why don't you go into town and explore? Pick up some stuff for me when you're done."

I looked back up at him. "Alright, it will give me a chance to get to know my Scyther some more." Braiden nodded and walked inside.

When he came back out, he carried a piece of paper. "You know how to read, don't you?" he said handing me the page.

I looked at the paper and nodded. "Yes, I do. I will pick this stuff up for you and bring it back here."

Braiden nodded his head and waved me off. "Just tell them my name and they will give you the stuff free of charge. The whole town owes me."

I nodded and the green Pokémon and I headed to the gates. I marveled at the forest on the side. The trees surrounded the town on three sides. The gate pointed in the direction of the road that was cut cleanly in the trees.

We approached the gate only to be stopped by a guard. He held his hand up in a signal to halt. Without a word he walked up and looked at my new Pokémon up and down. "Is this a Scyther?"

I looked at my new Pokémon and it gave a gentle nod. "Yea. I found him in the woods and he saved me from falling on a large rock."

The guard smiled wide. "This is so spectacular. No one has been able to find a Scyther in years, let alone befriend one. The last time we saw a Sycther was when they attacked the town in a swarm a few years back with a group of Beedrill. That man on the outside of the walls is our savior. The Scyther were slicing people down while the Beedrill impaled some and carried them off. Braiden came in with his shield raised high and his sword banging on the iron. He led the swarm deep into the woods. No one knows how he defeated them all or if he walked for days leading them away. The last person to ask him about it got a mug to the face in the Inn. I would be careful, the folks around here wont take kindly to seeing another Scyther."

I looked at my new Scyther in shock. 'Could such a caring and understanding Pokémon really cause that kind of damage to a village?' I looked back at the smiling guard. "Thank you for the warning. I will be extra careful here in town."

I waved at the other guards Scyther and I walked through the gate and into the small town. The town was average size. Wooden buildings here and there with a few shops spread out across the town. The Inn was close to the center. The stone building of the guardhouse stood beside the blacksmith. The town was pretty lively. The Inn had people going in and out almost constantly. The smith was constantly hammering away as the apprentice rushed around. Guards lingered outside the guardhouse, some sat at tables playing cards and betting money.

Kids ran around the town exploring the surroundings. One little boy ran up to my Scyther and ran his hand along the blunt part of his bladed arm. "I like your Pokémon, he is so cool! What is his name?"

I smiled and watched the kid feel Scyther's arm. "Well, I haven't given him one yet. What do you think I should call him?"

The kid thought for a minuet, his hand resting on Sycther's leg as he leaned against him. "What about Acelin?"

I smiled down at the kid and ruffled his hair. "That name fits him perfect, what do you think Scyther?" Scyther smiled at the little boy and nodded his head in agreement. "It is settled then, your new name is Acelin."

The little boy smiled up at Scyther before running off to join his friends. Acelin and I walked around town for a while picking up food items for Braiden as we explored. We came to a small alleyway between the Inn and a house. We decided to head through as a shortcut to the blacksmith. We walked up to the wooden Inn, nearing the corner of the alleyway. There were hushed voices coming from the alleyway. I held my hand up to stop Acelin.

I leaned in close and listened. I heard a few men talking.

"Just give it to us. We know you have it. Is it really worth more than your life?"

"Please, Please! I do not have the key! I swear on the good name of Arceus I do not know where it is!"

A loud slap sounded from the alleyway. "I told you to keep your voice down!" the man whispered quietly. "Tell us where the key is then since you are so sure you do not have it."

A shaky breath is taken by one of them. "I told you, the key isn't a object. It is a person!"

Another loud slap echoes out of the alley. "I have had enough of the bullshit. Either tell me now, or say goodbye to your useless life."

I look at Acelin before I drew my sword. I stepped into the alley entrance. "Leave that man alone before I have to step in."

Two men stand at the other side of the alleyway dressed in blue plate armor. Another man holds a man about my age against the wall. The man has a knife held to the guys throat. The man lowered the knife and looked at me. He wore a thick plate helmet on his head hiding his identity. "No, I don't think I will. Due tell me your plan to stop us. I could use some amusement, this fool has taken all the joy from my day." he said throwing the man to the floor.

A quiet buzzing sound came from the roofs before Acelin falls from above, cutting into the two guys armor. Their scream of pain sounds out as blood starts to flow freely from the new wound. With a screech Aceline rips his arms free of their shoulders and lets them fall back. The leader of the three looked back in shock before cowering back and into me. I threw him to the ground before Acelin.

Acelin holds his bladed arm at the mans throat. The blade glistens red as a drop falls onto the mans throat. "Please, spare me! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble I swear! I am just following orders!"

I looked down at the man. Rage fills me as his cries for mercy reach my ears. I hold my hand up silencing him. "It is okay. I understand you were following orders, but you see. So I my Scyther."

The man screams before Acelin's blade silences him. I walk over to the man he threw to the floor. I grab his arm and help him up. "Are you alright?"

The man looks around the alleyway before answering "Yea... I think so. Can we get out of this alley?" he says looking at the bodies of the men. "I don't feel comfortable talking here."

I nodded my head slowly in agreement before helping him out of the alley. Acelin followed behind after cleaning his blades off.

"So, what is your name?" I asked the stranger.

He had rather dull grey eyes. His hair was blond with a light orange tint to it. He had a belt of knives around his waist. His armor was basic leather with reinforcements in some places. He had a small cut on his cheek, the blood from it sliding down his cheek before disappearing into his collar.

The stranger looked at me, thinking. He sighs before answering "I guess I can trust you. You did save me after all. My name is Casey, thank you for saving me. I guess I am in your debt now." he said with his hand out.

I shook his hand firmly. "Well, walk with me to the blacksmith. I have to pick something up for Braiden before I can head back to the house."

Casey walked over to the alleyway entrance and starts to call out for something. "Talon! Talon, come back boy!"

I walked back over to him. "What are you calling for?"

He looked over his shoulder at me briefly. "My Charmander. He ran off when I got jumped."

I walked back into the alley. A few barrels stood along the side of the buildings. In the middle of the alley a dim orange light is coming from behind some crates.

"Casey, I think I found him!" I yelled.

Casey ran down the alley, slipping on some of the blood. I caught him before he fell and helped him regain his balance. He knelt in front of the stack of crates.

"Talon? Is that you little guy? It is me, Casey. The bad people are gone, you are safe now."

The glow grew behind the crates as a little orange dragon waddled out slowly. It looked down both sides of the alley before running into Casey's arms. The tail of the dragon was on fire. The hug from Casey made the flame grow brighter before it went back to normal slowly as the little Pokémon cried into Casey's chest.

"Shh," whispered Casey, hugging the little dragon close. He cradled it while he continued to reassure it. "It's all better now. You're safe now." They sat like that for a while before Casey set the little dragon down.

"Talon, this is Derek. He saved us from those bad people." The little Charmander yipped happily before hugging my legs. I scratched its head softly.

"Your welcome little guy." We walked back out to see Aceline lazily sharpening his blades with each other. "Well I guess its time we head to the black smith."

We walked around the Inn not wanting to spend any more time in that alleyway. We approached the forge, the sound of hammering increasing the closer we got. The blacksmith stood behind a anvil wearing a apron covered in burn marks and holes. He had dirt and grime all over his arms and neck.

He was hammering away on a chunk of discarded Aron armor. We watched him work on the chunk for a while. It slowly started to take the shake of a breast plate. By the third time he threw it into the forge I approached him.

"Excuse me sir. I am here to pick up a package for Braiden."

He turned and looked at me. He laid his large shaping hammer down on the worn anvil. The heat of the forge making me start to sweat.

"Alright. It isn't quiet ready, it needs another hour in the sun before it is read." he said taking a seat on the far side of the forge. "You two, take a seat over here. I am going to tell you a story."

Me and Casey looked at each other before taking a seat at the smiths feet.

"You two have probably already heard the great legends of Kyogre and Groudon haven't you?" We both nodded our heads. "Did anyone ever tell you about the third legendary Pokémon?"

I looked at Casey confused before asking "There was a third legendary?"

The smith laughed, the sound echoing in the silence of the quiet workspace. "Yes, there was a third. He was the ruler of the skies. He kept the peace between Groudon and Kyogre. He controls the Atmosphere. Legend says that Kyogre and Groudon fought for hundreds of years before this third legendary appeared and stopped the fight by knocking the two into slumber. This third legendary is called Rayquaza."

I looked at the smith with wide eyes. "What about Rayquaza? Does he slumber now too?"

The smith smiled before getting up and walking out the back door. When he came back he carried a swirling grey orb. The swirls moved inside the polished stone. "This is Rayquaza's summoning stone. Magma guild hold Groudon's and Aqua guild hold Kyogre's."

I stared into the stone. "If the other guilds have a summoning stone, does that mean Braiden is trying to form a new guild?"

The smith gave a wink before bundling up the orb. "Take this to Braiden, he will tell you more. I cannot speak for him." The smith handed me a bag with the orb tucked away. "Now go, don't loiter. Night is approaching fast."

We walked out thanking the smith for the story and the orb. I stopped for a second and looked at the town. Just above the wall of the town, the trees can be seen. The sun slowly dipped behind the trees bathing the town in the golden rays of a days end.

Casey nudged my arm. "Come on, we don't have much longer till dark."

I nodded my head in agreement. We walked down the road marveling in the golden glow the sun gives the town when it sets. Kids ran from door to door on their quest home for the end of the day. When we arrived at the gate the same guard as before stops me.

"How did you like the town?" he asked smiling.

I returned his smile "I really liked it, I am going to love living here."

The guard smiled again before he glanced back behind him. "Well I hope you do. I will always be here from morning to evening if you just want to sit back and talk."

I smiled before waving to the other guards. "Alright, thank you."

We followed the small path to Braiden's cottage. We knocked on the door. Laverico opened the door smiling. "How did you like the town?"

I smiled handing him the bag. "It was amazing. Quiet and peaceful."

Laverico nodded his head agreeing with me. He looked at Casey. "Who is your new friend?"

"Laverico this is my friend Casey. I helped him out in town today, though I do think it would be best discussed inside." Laverico nodded and stepped aside letting our small group inside.

The cottage was basic on the inside. A large hearth burned in the back wall of the first room. Chairs were pulled up to face the fire. Sara sat in front of the fire making little shapes with her aura. Faindal sat in one of the chairs closest to the fire. Braiden and his Pokémon sat on the other side.

Braiden's walls bore no decoration. The room had a simple feel to it. The room was warm and cozy.

Braiden pointed to the next room. "Grab another chair, I was just about to start a story."

I walked in to the next room shaking my head. 'Second story in a single day.' The room contained a large table with chairs around it. A few of the chairs were missing. I grabbed one of the chairs and carried it back into the room. I set the chair down beside Faindal's chair.

"How was your day buddy?" I asked. Faindal cawed in a happy tone. "I am guessing you slept most of the day didn't you?" The Blaziken looked down and cawed again quieter.

Braiden sat in his chair scratching his Pokémon's head. "How did you like the town Derek?"

I smiled before answering. "It was amazing. The town was simple and small. It was easy to find my way around, and most of the people were nice."

Braiden smiled "That is good. I have lived in the town for about ten years now. The only exciting thing to happen in this town was about four years ago."

"Are you talking about when the swarm attacked?" Casey asked.

Braiden smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. That was a horrible day for the town. The quiet simple life here changed forever. This town didn't use to have a wall. They built the wall after cleaning up the mess the Scyther and Beedrill left. They came in like a plague. Killing anything in their path all for the love of destruction. I... I used to have a family. I had a wife and a son. When the swarm first started attack I grabbed my sword and my shield and made my way into the town center. I fought like lightning. In the end I was not fast enough. I saw my wife with her throat cut bleeding on the floor of the town center. I tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. I heard my son scream and looked up and watched as a Beedrill stabbed into his chest and carried him off." He stopped for a minuet to wipe away a single tear. "I became enraged at the sight. I started hammering on my shield and spitting curses at the swarm. I got them to follow me out of town and into the woods. I fought them day and night in a clearing a good while away."

"I fought them till sunrise the next day. I had chunks of armor missing and was bleeding profusely. I fell to my knees in the clearing and gave up. I was just about to give in to the warm caress of death when a large white Pokémon walked up to me. It sat in front of me and watched me for a while. After it had watched me enough it used a special power to help heal me. That Pokémon was Absol." He scratched his Pokémon's head and smiled at it. "Ever since that day Absol has never left my side. We became family."

Casey and I stared at him speechless. 'This man has truly seen the wrath of Darkrai.'

Braiden stood up and stretched. "Well it is about time for bed, don't you think?"

We all yawned and agreed tiredly. Braiden motioned for me to follow him. He led me through the dining room and into a hallway with a bunch of doors. "Last one on the left. Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Braiden." I walked down the hallway and opened my door. The room was medium sized. I had a small table and chair in front of a window. A bed sat in the corner with a night stand beside it. The bed was large. It could comfortably fit five people easy. I turned around to find my Pokémon. "Well guys lets call it a night." We tiredly crawled into the bed under the covers. I cuddled up to Faindal. The warmth of his feathers lulling me to sleep. 'I think I am going to like it here'


End file.
